The Finnish War
by AkuRoku18
Summary: Berwald and Tino have seen many wars in their lifetimes, but Berwald is still haunted by the Finnish War of 1808. He recalls his conflict with Ivan and his love for Tino, without realizing that he worries Tino now. Suckish summary is suckish Yaoi. Sufin. Oneshot. Kinda AU. I'm mean to Berry and Tino R&R please And no flaming!


**Hey all! :D I had the urge to write a Sufin fanfic after reading about the Finnish war, so here you are! I don't own Hetalia or Sweden or Finland~ I hope you enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**The Finnish War: A Sufin Fanfic**

_The year was 1808. It was winter, at dawn. Snow covered the hills, trees, plains. The sky was dark with grey clouds, blotting out the sun. The Swedish army stood waiting behind a hill, the men's collective breath condensing in the cold air. Berwald stood at the top of the hill, his eyes narrowed. The Russian camp he'd taken his men to destroy was stirring, soldiers moving around their tents and gathering their weapons._

_**Hmm… it is time f'r us t' take back Finland… I will not allow Ivan n' his men to take m' land, **__Berwald thought coldly. He reached for the large claymore strapped to his back and gripped the handle tightly. __**I promised m' Lord Gustav I'd take Finland back… n' I won't fail 'im. **__The tall Swede tensed up when he felt someone walk up beside him. It was Tino. "T-Tino… what're y' doin' here? Y' should'a been back in Stockholm by now," said Berwald sternly, taking his hand off his claymore._

"_I-I know, Berwald, b-but I wanted to… well, be with you when you attack the Russians," Tino said timidly, fidgeting._

"_Nej, Tino. Please g' back," muttered Berwald, looking at the camp again. "Y' shouldn't get involv'd here. Y'll get killed."_

_Tino flinched and fidgeted more. He shivered and looked up at Berwald, his violet eyes filled with emotion. "P-please, Berwald? I promise I'll help an—"_

"_Nej! Tino!" Berwald snapped, glaring at the smaller Finnish man. Tino yelped as if he'd been poked with a hot fire poker and ran back down the hill, sliding slightly in the snow. The tall Swede immediately regretted taking up a harsh tone with Tino, but didn't say anything. __**D… dammit… I didn't mean t' snap… **__he thought, shutting his eyes and bowing his head. He looked back at his resting army and shouted, "Män! Förbered dig på att attackera! Vi ska ta tillbaka Finland! För herre Gustav!"_

* * *

"Moi, Su-san~!" Tino said, happily walking up to Berwald. The Swede was sitting at his desk, working on some papers.

Berwald looked up to see the chipper Finlander come over to him with a cup of coffee. "Ah, thanks, Tino~" he said, smiling slightly, taking the mug from Tino.

"What're you working on, rakas~?" Tino asked, hugging Berwald's shoulders lightly.

"Just some papers f'r work… but… I'm also just thinkin'…" Berwald replied.

"Hmm? About what?"

"Just… 'bout everythin' we've seen in our lives… y'know? We do live much longer than normal humans…"

Tino's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "You… are thinking about that time, aren't you…?"

* * *

_Pain. Burning. Fire. The city of Vaasa was burning. Swedes and Russians alike lay dead. Berwald was lying face down in the snow. His great claymore lay split in two not but a meter away from him. Hovering over him was the intimidating form of Ivan._

"_Kol kol kol kol~ My, Ber-chan, you're looking far worse for wear, da~?" Ivan chuckled cruelly, stepping on the Swedes fingers. Berwald gritted his teeth, but made no noise. "Why don't you cry out in pain~? Are you trying to be tough or something~?" _

"_N… nej… go… to hell!" Berwald growled, earning a swift kick to the ribs. He coughed, speckling the white snow with blood._

"_My, that's a dumb answer considering that I'm about to kill you~" Ivan laughed, pressing a boot down on Berwald's back. The Swede shut his eyes tightly, trying to resist the crushing force of Ivan's weight. _

* * *

"J-ja… it's kinda hard not t' think 'bout, Tino… it was… not'a good time, y'know?" Berwald murmured, leaning back into his chair.

" Kyllä… I suppose it was…" Tino said uncertainly.

* * *

_Tino struggled to stand. He looked desperately over at Berwald and his expression turned from desperation to dismay; he saw the tall Swede being tortured by Ivan, the Russian smiling devilishly. "Berwald!" Tino shouted, limping to his fallen friend._

_Ivan turned his head to look at the Finlander. His smile widened, "Ah~ A new toy to play with~" He walked slowly up to Tino, tapping his metal pipe against his shoulder._

"_Nej! Tino, run!" Berwald cried, pushing himself up and clutching his side. He attempted to crawl after the Russian, but only ended up collapsing in the snow again, groaning in pain._

_**Berwald…**__ Tino thought quickly. Suddenly, pain wracked his whole body as Ivan struck the smaller male with his pipe in his side. Tino cried out and fell backwards. Ivan laughed maniacally and pinned him down. "I… Ivan…" Tino moaned, trying as hard as he was able to shove the Russian off of him._

"_Da~? What is it~?" Ivan grinned, licking his lips. He reached into his coat pocket, grabbing a small knife. He ripped Tino's shirt open, revealing his pale chest. "Kol kol kol kol kol kol~ I'm going to enjoy cutting you up~" he chuckled, licking the blade._

"_E-ei! EI!" Tino shouted fearfully, struggling under Ivan's weight. His shouts turned to shrieks of pain as Ivan slowly and methodically cut into Tino's skin, causing blood to well up in the cuts._

* * *

Tino shivered. He pulled a chair up next to Berwald and sat in it. "W-well, we've moved on from that war, haven't we?" he asked timidly. He hadn't felt that uncomfortable for a while.

"Ja… I have firgiven Ivan f'r all he did… but that doesn't mean I can f'rget," Berwald said, narrowing his eyes and taking a drink of his coffee. He glances at Tino's chest and back at his paperwork. "I… hope I haven't brought up bad mem'ries… have I?"

"E-ei! Of course… not…" Tino sighed and said truthfully, "Well… yes, sort of. I… I'd actually blocked it out of my head for a while…"

"I'm s'rry, Tino…" Berwald said sadly, leaning over to Tino and stroking his cheek with his hand. "I didn't mean t'…"

The Finlander grasped Berwald's hand tightly and whispered softly, "Ei… it's okay~" He smiled a little, his violet eyes shining with love. "I have you, right? That's all that really matters to me~"

* * *

_Berwald snarled. He managed to push himself up and he grabbed what was left of his sword and ran awkwardly over to Ivan. "Get y'r hands off'a Tino!" he shouted, swinging the sword down on Ivan's back. Ivan reacted quickly, grabbing his pipe and blocking the blade._

"_Hmph~ You're still alive, da~?" Ivan asked, standing up and easily disarming Berwald. The half claymore flew out of the Swedes hands and landed in the snow with a dull thud. He swung the pipe down on Berwalds head._

_There was a crack and a flash of light. Berwald felt his whole body go numb and he fell to his knees, collapsing in the snow face first and spattering the snow with a long streak of blood. _

_Tino pushed himself up slightly and watched in horror as Berwald hit the snow. His eyes widened and he gasped for air. His wounds suddenly didn't even matter. "B… B-Berwald…?" he asked weakly. He crawled to the unconscious Berwald. "Hey… Berwald… get up… please…" Tino shook his head and felt tears roll down his cheek. "Ei… ei… tätä ei tapahdu… BERWALD!" Tino screamed, pounding his fists into the snow._

* * *

Berwald finished off his coffee and stood up from his seat to head downstairs. Tino stood as well and followed the Swede closely. "Hmm… I wond'r…"

"Hmm? What is it, rakas?" Tino asked.

"What would'a happened if Russia hadn't d'clared war…? What if Ivan hadn't…?" Berwald was cut off by Tino's lips crushed against his. The kiss lasted for a minute until Tino pulled back with a blush on his face. "T-Tino?" Berwald stuttered. His pale cheeks had flushed slightly.

"I… I don't want you to worry about that anymore, Su-san," Tino said softly, looking at his feet. "That was two hundred years ago. Ivan and I have moved on, why can't you?"

The tall Swede narrowed his blue eyes. He looked away, trying to find something else to look at. "I… just…" he started. He sighed and stared intently at the floor, finding some interest in the streaks in the wood. "I can never truly f'rgive Ivan, y'know… he hurt you."

"I know, but physical wounds heal." Tino grabbed one of Berwald's hands and placed it over his heart. He smiled and said, "I've recovered from that time… besides, at the time I was more concerned about you~!" He laughed slightly and turned the Swedes face towards his own. The Finlander smiled brightly, "I just want you to not worry about me anymore! I'm not the frightened Tino who always cowered behind your back; I'm the Tino that loves you and wants you to be happy~"

Berwald drunk up all of Tino's words, with a mix of shock and happiness on his face; he wasn't entirely sure how to respond to the Finlanders philosophical words. So, he simply smiled and murmured softly, "Alright~ I won't w'rry as much anymore~ I'll try to move on."

"Kiitos, Berwald…" Tino sighed happily. He was pulled into another kiss from Berwald, their lips meeting gently, as if they were molded perfectly for each other.

* * *

_Ivan looked at the half-dead Swede and his Finnish partner. "Hmm~ I will not kill you today, Ber-chan~ But if you disrespect Russia again, I will smite you~" he said coolly, turning on his heels and walking off, laughing cruelly._

"_Berwald… Berwald…" sobbed Tino. He shook the unmoving body of Berwald, trying to get him to wake up. The left side of Berwald's head was matted with blood. "Berwald… ethän ole kuollut… ethän ole kuollut!" The Finlander, using the last bit of his strength, turned Berwald over so he was facing the sky. He pulled the Swede onto his lap and hugged him tightly. "Herää… herää, Berwald…" Tino shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to believe what happened. Then, he heard a small, ragged cough escape Berwalds lips. _

"_T… Tino…" the Swede coughed. His blue eyes fluttered open and he looked up into Tino's watery violet ones. "A-are y' okay…?" _

_Tino let his tears flow freely down his cheeks. "Y-yes… I am, Berwald… b-but you…"_

"_This… heh…. This is a minor wound…" Berwald coughed again and tried to push himself up, but was forced back by the Finlander. Tino laid Berwald into the snow, taking off his shirt to make a makeshift pillow, even though it was freezing cold and it had started to snow._

"_Don't get up! That's not a minor wound! I'll call for help, Berwald!" Tino said urgently, standing up with some difficulty and limping away, shouting for someone to come help._

_Berwald watched as Tino ran off. He looked up at the sky as snowflakes slowly fell from the clouds, landing on his face.__** Hmm… Tino… he… is tryin' t' save me? I… wonder why… **__He smiled slightly and closed his eyes, wanting to drift off to sleep, but he knew he couldn't. After all, how could he give up on the person he loved?_


End file.
